When wireless access points (APs) implement a mesh network topology, the APs often use one wireless communication band (e.g., 5 GHz band) for transmitting wireless backhaul traffic between the APs and another wireless communication band (e.g., 2.4GHz band) for transmitting client traffic for clients associated to those APs. Such configuration can be inefficient because the radios used for backhaul transmissions (e.g., 5 GHz radios) from every AP in the mesh network operate on the same single communication channel, despite that multiple communication channels within the backhaul wireless communication band are available. Moreover, such configuration provides no redundant links in the event of a backhaul link failure.